


Некуда спешить

by aleks_neko, Umbridge



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кацунори убежден, что рано или поздно пожалеет о том, что творит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Некуда спешить

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2013 в соавторстве с aleks_neko  
> Бета: lolygothic

Харасава Кацунори придержал ногой дверь, перехватил сумки и вошел в квартиру. В прихожей пахло едой. Зайдя первым делом в темную кухню, он поставил пакет с покупками на стол – разберет позже. 

Из нее Кацунори прошел в гостиную, щелкнул выключателем – на столе, на полу, на диване валялись фантики, коробки из-под китайской еды, к столешнице прилипла чашка с недопитым чаем. Кацунори покачал головой, ухмыльнулся – все как обычно.

«Ребенок», – вздохнул он, выудив из-под стола пустой пакет, в котором и прибыла в дом китайская еда, и сгреб туда бумажки и огрызки. Стирая салфеткой чайные пятна, он даже пожалел на секунду, что пошел на поводу у Аомине и дал тому дубликат ключей от квартиры. 

Но тут же плюнул на сожаления – он готов был терпеть беспорядок. Готов был терпеть многое. Даже то, что приходилось скрываться. 

С самого начала эти запретные чувства были взаимными. Но если бы не Аомине и не его признание, Кацунори никогда не осмелился на такое. Он – учитель, а Аомине его ученик, хоть и без месяца бывший. Думать о статусе, субординации, возрасте не хотелось: от этих мыслей в висках неприятно ворочалась боль, и никакие таблетки не помогали. Успокаивало лишь одно – Аомине не из тех, кто будет трепаться о своей личной жизни. 

И пока никто ничего не знал, Кацунори не делал резких движений и наслаждался тем, что есть.

Закончив убирать, он отнес пакет с мусором в прихожую, поставил у двери – не забыть выкинуть завтра, и отправился в спальню – единственное место, куда еще не заглянул. Ведь если Аомине нет на кухне и нет в гостиной, где тот иногда играл часами в видеоигры, то значит – он валяется в кровати.

Открыв дверь в спальню, Кацунори оперся плечом на косяк и устало улыбнулся. Он оказался прав. Аомине спал на боку, спиной к нему, уткнувшись в подушку и подмяв под себя другую – ничем не хотел делиться. Свет из коридора выхватывал острые лопатки, взъерошенные со сна волосы. Кацунори проследил взглядом линию позвонков от тени до пояса свободных домашних штанов, которые наполовину сползли, открывая крепкие упругие ягодицы, обтянутые черными плавками, и расслабил галстук.

Кажется, все планы на этот вечер медленно, но верно проваливались к чертям. Нельзя сказать, что это сильно расстраивало, но проверить целую стопку контрольных, подготовить материалы к занятиям все равно придется. Если не сейчас, то придется заниматься этим рано-рано утром, одновременно с этим вливая в себя литры крепчайшего кофе.

Ноги сами понесли его к кровати, где разбуженный светом Аомине перевернулся на спину и сонно протирал глаза. Кацунори обошел кровать и сел на край.

– Тренер, – сверкнул улыбкой Аомине и, слегка приподняв бедра, выдернул из-под себя подушку-думку. – Вы сегодня поздно.

– Были дела, – коротко отозвался Кацунори. – «Тренировал команду, в которой тебя больше нет», – подумал про себя.

– Почему ты сегодня здесь? 

Аомине резко поднялся и сел с хмурым видом, как будто ждал удара, ждал, что его попросят убраться вон.

– Дома никого, родители в командировке, – пробормотал в самое ухо. Кацунори бросило в жар от его голоса, он все еще не мог привыкнуть к стремительности Аомине. Только что лежал и вот уже сидит, почти утыкается губами в шею. 

Аомине был таким везде: в школе, в игре, в его постели. Быстрым, ловким, словно дикое животное.

Кацунори склонил голову к плечу и, посмотрев в глаза Аомине, прочитал в них желание, такое чистое и жаркое, каким оно бывает, когда тебе семнадцать лет.

Мягко толкнув в плечо, Кацунори заставил Аомине откинуться на спину и почти утонуть среди кучи подушек. Аомине вечно ворчал, что их слишком много, но часто, устраиваясь перед телевизором посмотреть матч, притаскивал одну из них с собой, глядя какое-нибудь шоу или спортивный матч. 

Кацунори провел ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, все еще скрытого тонкой тканью штанов. Аомине свистяще выдохнул, нетерпеливо комкая покрывало. Кацунори отстраненно отметил: хорошо, что продукты можно не разбирать – ничего мороженого или скоропортящегося сегодня не купил.

Съехавшие на узкие бедра штаны не скрывали возбуждения. «Прекрасная юность! Как все просто», – улыбнулся своим мыслям Кацунори, накрывая ладонью пах Аомине и слегка сжимая пальцы на затвердевшем члене.

А затем он отстранился и стянул штаны с Аомине вместе с черными плавками, отшвырнул в сторону. Аомине развел колени и двинул бедрами так, что терпеть стало невозможно. Кацунори сглотнул и перевел взгляд на его лицо, на которое падал свет. Аомине закусив губу, смотрел на него так, словно ждал, когда тот начнет свой «урок».

Не давая времени додумать, он потянул за галстук, болтавшийся сбоку. Кацунори наклонился, ловя губы своего юного любовника, целуя их, оглаживая языком язык, небо, зубы, а потом опускаясь ниже, прихватывая зубами кожу над ключицей.

Аомине дернулся, выдохнул – Кацунори показалось, что его изнутри обдало жаром. Он поднялся, стряхнул рубашку на пол, и сдвинувшись назад, склонился над пахом Аомине. Член аккуратный, не слишком длинный, с темно-розовой, блестящей от смазки головкой почти коснулся его губ. Кацунори провел языком по всей длине, обхватил головку, медленно лаская уздечку. 

Аомине громко застонав, выгнулся, вцепился пальцами в волосы Кацунори, толкнулся глубже. Головка уперлась в горло, но Кацунори, придержав Аомине за дрожащие бедра, сам подался навстречу, принимая полностью, до самых яичек. С каждым ударом сердца воздуха в легких становилось все меньше, удовольствие копилось в животе, сворачивалось тугим комком, чтобы спустя несколько мгновений взорваться ослепительным оргазмом. От переполняющих ощущений связь с реальностью терялась среди расплывающихся перед глазами ярко-кислотных всполохов. 

Секс с Аомине был похож на баскетбол – быстрый, жесткий и стремительный. Кацунори, проглотив теплую солоноватую сперму, коснулся губами бедра, и, переводя дыхание, отстранился на минуту, чтобы избавиться от мешавшей одежды. Разомлевший Аомине тут же пристроился рядом, и Кацунори точно знал, что тот уже скоро будет готов продолжать.

Он хмыкнул, наблюдая за ним, и не сразу остановил горячую ладонь Аомине, скользнувшую по животу.

– Не так быстро, Аомине-кун, – позволив Аомине немного поласкать его, Кацунори все же перехватил его руку. Осторожно нажав на затылок, притянул Аомине ближе и коротко поцеловал. – Нам некуда спешить.

Аомине хрипло рассмеялся прямо ему в губы. Мальчишка. Кацунори был убежден, что рано или поздно пожалеет о том, что творит. Но это «рано или поздно» сейчас казалось слишком далеким.


End file.
